When the adult is taking a rest, it is necessary to avoid mistakenly pressing or muffling the baby by the adult. Meanwhile, there is a need to alleviate the burden of an adult while holding a baby for a long time in his/her arms while baby is sleeping. Thus, more and more parents put their baby in a sleeping cradle to let the baby sleep alone. The existing sleeping cradle mainly includes a sleeping cradle body, a cover wrapping the sleeping cradle body, and a sleeping mat positioned inside the sleeping cradle body. The structure of the above sleeping cradle is mainly suitable for home use. Since the sleeping cradle body cannot be folded and has a large size, it would be inconvenient to carry the sleeping cradle taking a long journey. Thus, it is challenging for parents to provide a good environment for their baby to rest when parents and their baby are away from parents home.